The Physical Activity Core (PAC), established in early 2014, provides state-of-the-art and cost-effective assessments of aerobic fitness, muscle strength, exercise economy, and efficiency, perceived exertion and physiological ease, joint flexibility, muscle activation, physical functioning, arterial elasticity, free-living physical activity, and supervised exercise training for both funded and pilot obesity-related research projects. To accomplish this, the Core maintains dedicated space, houses instruments to collect and provide quality control data, and provides staffing by trained technical personnel for a range of important assessments and services, as well as a dedicated exercise training facility to accommodate the range of investigator needs (i.e., from small pilot studies to large-scale R01 protocols). The PAC also facilitates research and training opportunities across UAB by offering advice, consultations, and instruction to students, fellows, and faculty. Finally, the Core pursues developing and expanding methodological approaches related to physical activity/fitness assessment and exercise training protocols for obesity in specific populations, including persons with physical disabilities.